The Fabulous Adventures of Lord Ghirahim and Pitch Black
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: Ghirahim and Pitch have formed an alliance! Here is a collection of short stories based on the crazy adventures of the King of Nightmares and the Lord of Fabulous! *This fic is currently on hiatus.* The story got so much feedback, and I'm truly grateful for it.! But I have no inspiration to continue writing, sorry. I'll keep it uploaded in hope that I'll get back to it one day.


**Okay, before I start the fic~**

**This idea is not just mine, as it came from a conversation with my friend, Kat. She has DeviantART if you want to visit her, her username is KatrinaPot. =D** **I have not yet read the books that inspired Rise of the Guardians, so this will be Movie!Verse.**

**I hope you enjoy the fabulousness. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Rise of the Guardians or The Legend of Zelda. =3**

* * *

Jack Frost was happily walking through the streets of Burgess. He had made it snow earlier on that day, and was quite pleased with his work. Now, as the sun was setting and the children where heading home, he was preparing to create a fresh layer of snow for them to wake up to in the morning.  
He spotted a nearby tree and quickly climbed it, gracefully jumping from each branch. When he got to the top, he admired the view, smiling at the sight of frost-covered rooftops and frozen ponds. He spotted Jamie and his friends in the distance, and called out to them. They turned and waved enthusiastically, and in return, Jack pointed his staff at the sky and made the area around them snow. The children giggled in delight as they tried to catch the falling snowflakes. They heard their parents call them in the distance, and smiled at Jack before running home to their families.  
Jack laughed to himself, he loved it when he made the children happy. Sighing contentedly, he made himself comfortable against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him. There where no cars around, and all that could be heard where the tranquil sounds of bird song and children laughing. Jack could feel himself falling asleep, and allowed himself to slip away into the dreamworld. The snow wasn't scheduled for another couple of hours, so it wasn't as if he was busy.

Then he heard a scream.

Jack's eyes shot open and leapt out of the tree. He cautiously crept towards the sound, and saw a small child, panic plastered across her face, staring at something down the alleyway before her. Jack couldn't see exactly what had spooked the poor girl, but he did notice the shadow of a man cast upon the ground. The sun was still fading, meaning Jack's own shadow was quite faint, but this one was different. This one was... it was...  
Pitch Black.  
'Run!' Jack shouted to the girl. 'Don't let him touch you. He is only a bad dream, nothing more. Run home, now!'  
The chid didn't need to be told twice, she sped off in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would carry her, not even daring to look back. Jack confronted the source of her fears, his staff raised and ready to attack  
'Scaring the children again? I thought we'd put a stop to that!' Jack scowled, spitting at the Nightmare King's feet.  
'Oh please, I was just taking a walk. Is a man not allowed to take an evening stroll anymore? And lower your staff, boy. I'm not going to attack you.'  
Jack was uncertain, but he lowered it as asked, keeping a firm grasp on the weapon incase the dark creature tried anything funny.  
'I can sence your suspicion. Don't be alarmed; I'm waiting for a friend, that's all.'  
'A... Friend?' Jack asked. He wasn't aware that Pitch had friends. He was about to raise his staff once more, certain this was a trick, when a man walked towards them.  
'Ghirahim! Glad you could make it!' Pitch greeted him, bowing slightly.  
'Hello Pitch... I see we have company. You must be Jack Frost? I've heard a lot about you.'  
Jack raised his eyebrows. They spoke about him? 'Good things, I hope?'  
Pitch smirked. 'But of corse... What else would I say?'  
The two demonic creatures laughed, making Jack feel uneasy.  
'It really was a pleasure to see you again, Jack.' Pitch said, once their laughter had died down 'But we really must be going. Good evening.'  
The pair waved happily, then turned their backs to the dumbfounded teenager and walked into the shadows. Jack considered running after them, but decided against it. He remembered what had happened the last time he chased after Pitch alone; when the Nightmares attacked and Easter had been ruined. Not wanting a similar event, he thought it would be better if he went to tell the Guardians instead.

* * *

**Introductory chapter sucked... I'm sorry. I had no story ideas to introduce them. XD **  
**I have many ideas for later chapters though! It'll be crazy, funny, angsty, and FABULOUS all in one fic!**

**These are going to be oneshots, by the way... =)**

**If you don't know who Pitch Black is... Look it up! Same goes for Ghirahim. **  
**I love them both together too much. =')**  
**(I just want to point out, this will be, in no way, yaoi. They're friends and Allies, that's all.) ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
